


The White Lady

by Thaliel (mcamp755)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Black Breath, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Darkness, Depression, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of the Pelennor Fields, Short One Shot, Vignette, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcamp755/pseuds/Thaliel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short vignette featuring Éowyn and Faramir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The White Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer :: I don't own Lord of the Rings, nor the characters or places within this work.

_She stands, cloaked in the anonymity of night, waiting for the epiphany that will clear away the smoke left by a dark flame long extinguished in body, yet smoldering still in spirit._

_Throughout the day the shadow recedes, unable to breathe amidst the presence of the light and the living. Yet as night falls and sleep comes to those whose dreams are free of ghosts, then he haunts her, brushing her face with his cobweb hands and stealing her breath as his memory fans her fears._

_She stares off into space, eyes open yet closed, seeing everything and nothing._

_As she leaves reality and enters a darker world, he watches, waiting for her to return, wanting her to know that he can see her presently, through the dismal shadows of the past and the crushing uncertainty of the future to the woman, the warrior, inside._

_But he can’t bring her back to this place, for he understands that she must walk through hell alone for her to regain her confidence._

_He, too, has had to face the dark: stare into its inky, soulless eyes as the red-hot flames lick his oil-soaked skin. When the dreams fade, he tries to believe that for all its promises and threats, darkness only sows lies and reaps fear._

_Now, she must make her own journey, and though he can’t help her along, his spirit stands close, ready to light the way as soon as the time is right._

_He has no doubt that she’ll conquer._

_She is, after all, the White Lady._


End file.
